Providing trim elements is known, allowing display of pictograms directly on the skin of these elements, the pictograms indicating certain functions or certain states of the vehicle. By pictogram is meant any figurative or symbolic drawing used for communication purposes, including alphanumeric characters.
Providing control members on the trim elements is also known. FR 2 838 558 A1 for example describes a control member provided with a tactile sensor. However, in this control member, touching of the skin by the user does not instantaneously induce detection by the sensor. The reaction to the control may be perceived as slow by the user. Further, in the detection area, the skin is not supported. Therefore, a too strong pressure exerted on the latter to trigger detection may cause degradation of the skin.